1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transceiver device, in particular, to a power saving technique of a transceiver device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a communication system, usually a transceiver device is used to transmit signals. The transceiver device includes a transmitter (TX) and a receiver (RX). The transmitter is used to output signals, and the receiver is used to receive signals. Generally speaking, the output power adopted when the transmitter outputs a signal must comply with the standard prescribed by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).
Therefore, in the prior art, when the transmitter of the transceiver device outputs a signal to the far-end device via a transmission path, even a distinct short length of the transmission path may not cause a severe signal decline, the transmitter still complies with the standard prescribed by IEEE, and outputs the signal at the output power prescribed by IEEE, thereby causing quite a large amount of power waste for the transmitter.